


your love is my turning page.

by carryonevaks



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Basically ep8 kitchen scene 2.0, Bottom Isak, Boys In Love, Cuddles, Even loves making Isak hot and bothered, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Isak has that look, Isak loves everything about Even, M/M, Morning After, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonevaks/pseuds/carryonevaks
Summary: Isak is drunk in love. Even loves to tease him about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some necessary fluff with Soft Boyfriends™. 
> 
> This is my first ever published fic so I appreciate any feedback. :)

"Mmm", Isak hummed appreciatively against his boyfriend’s neck.

 

They were cuddling after a round of hot, passionate love-making and Isak was in heaven.

 

Even was stroking Isak’s hair, placing little kisses on his forehead. Isak sighed. Only two weeks ago, he couldn’t have imagined lying like this with Even by his side, smiling down at him, humming to himself contentedly.

 

He felt like his heart was going to burst and could not even imagine anything more perfect.

 

Even was perfect.

 

Everything about him made Isak feel better and gave him the courage to face the world like he never thought he could.

 

Even made him feel safe. He made him feel as though for the first time in his life he had somewhere to land. His world was finally real. It had none of the fakeness that used to rule his life. He could finally be himself with him.

 

Isak wasn’t one for soapy romance, but Even made him feel like shouting from the rooftops and confessing his undying love for the older boy.

 

“What are you thinking?”

 

His thoughts were interrupted by his boyfriend’s soft voice whispering in his ear. It made him shiver and he mentally scolded himself for being so far gone. Even whispering in his ear made him want to do things he never though he would want to do with anybody.

 

“Umm, nothing…just…” Isak faltered a little. He still felt vulnerable with Even, expressing how much of an effect the older boy had on him was almost embarrassing. He suddenly felt shy.

 

“Tell me.” Even encouraged and nudged his nose against Isak’s. He loved this. Even caressing his face with his own. It felt heavenly.

 

“Just thinking about you.” Isak let out and then suddenly realised he’d said it out loud. He sheepishly looked away from Even’s piercing gaze.

 

He could feel Even’s giggle against his cheek and the soft inhale afterwards. Even’s scent was intoxicating. It made him want to lose control and kiss every inch of the warm flesh of his boyfriend’s body.

 

“You have that drunk look on your face again.”

 

Even mused. Isak looked up and met Even’s gaze, snapping out of his dreamy state.

 

“What?”

 

“That look you get when you’re turned on.”

 

“I do not have a ‘turned on’ look!” Isak protested.

 

Was Even making fun of him?

 

“You do. It’s hot. I love it when you look at me like that,” Even said appreciatively, licking his lips.

 

“It makes me want to do things to you,” he teased, a smirk playing on his lips.

 

Isak felt himself blush. Suddenly he was hot all over, a tingling sensation going through his body, every nerve on alert.

 

“I, uh…but we’ve just done, you know….things.” Even laughed. Isak loved when he laughed. It was his favourite sound in the world. It made him beam back at his boyfriend.

 

“I always want to do things to you, Isak. I don’t think I’ll ever have enough.”

 

Then Even kissed him.

 

Even’s expert kisses were Isak’s favourite thing in the world. Before Even, Isak had only kissed girls and kissing girls was always awkward and wet.

 

On the contrary, Even could make him feel alive with only a touch of his sinful lips.

 

When Even kissed him like this, heatedly, passionately, his tongue playing with Isak’s, exploring his mouth and then gently biting on the younger boy’s lips, it was as if the world around them didn’t exist. Isak couldn’t help but moan into the kiss.

 

It seemed to encourage Even to pull Isak on top of himself, hands roaming his back and down to his ass. Even groaned deep in his throat as he squeezed Isak’s ass.

 

“Baby, you’re so exquisite.” He moaned into their kiss. Isak could only moan in response, his brain short-circuiting.

 

All he could think was _Even. Even. Even._

 

_*************************************************_ _************_

 

Isak woke up to sounds coming from the kitchen.

 

His entire body ached, his muscles protesting as he stretched them.

 

They ended up having sex two more times last night until they were both spent and could barely see straight anymore.

 

He eventually got out of the bed and followed the sounds of cooking (and Taylor Swift?) to the kitchen.

 

Even was there, cooking and singing to himself. He beamed at Isak when he caught sight of him, closed the distance between them and gave him a smooch on the lips.

 

“God morgen, sleeping beauty!”

 

“Sleeping beauty?” Isak scoffed.

 

“It’s almost 12, you slept for like 10 hours!”

 

“Oh. Well, it’s your fault, you completely drained me last night.” Isak countered.

 

Even laughed and pulled his grumpy boyfriend in for another peck.

 

“You didn’t seem to mind last night,” the older boy teased.

 

Isak blushed and looked at his feet.

 

“Especially when you kept begging me for more.”

 

Isak looked at his boyfriend with an outraged look on his face. Even was grinning mischievously, licking his lips, no doubt remembering last night’s activities.

 

“Did not.”

 

“Oh, I think you did.”

 

Even pulled him even closer, pinning Isak’s body to his.

 

“Whatever.” Isak rolled his eyes.

 

He couldn’t exactly deny it, he did vaguely remember screaming ‘Fuck me, Even! Harder!’ on top of his lungs last night. He was damn glad his flatmates weren’t at home or he would have never heard the end of it from Eskild or be able to look Noora in the eye again.

 

“You think I’m irresistible.” Even pressed. He was obviously having way too much fun teasing Isak like this and making him all flustered.

 

Even’s hands were rubbing his sides and then he shifted them so Isak was suddenly being pinned to the counter.

 

Even put a leg between Isak’s tights, making Isak squirm under the feel of Even’s body pressed against his own.

 

“There it is.”

 

“What is?” Isak asked weakly. He was breathing heavily, having Even pressed to him like this was glorious.

 

“The look.”

 

“Look?”

 

“The drunk one. Your turned on look.”

 

Even looked very pleased with himself, smiling ridiculously widely at Isak as if he’d just won the lottery or something.

 

Isak couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his boyfriend.

 

“Well, you’re irresistible what can I say?” Isak conceded.

 

There was really no point arguing against it any longer.

 

Even made him lose his train of thought, made him question the grandeur of the universe.

 

He decided he wasn’t going to be embarrassed about it anymore.

 

He’d spent way too long trying to suppress his feelings. Fuck it, he was a goner and he was going to own it.

 

“So how about a round four?” Isak pointedly asked, putting on his best seductive face.

 

Even’s eyes widened in surprise and then his smile grew impossibly, even wider. He swept Isak off his feet and brought him to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> You can talk to me about Soft Boyfriends™ and The Look™ at parallel-univers.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
